harry gets one over the order
by withintemptation1992
Summary: usual order force harry to marry snape, he can't kill or harm or attack anyone else including himself but he can do this its even fair even though in other fan fictions he never does


**Harry gets one over the order**

They were making him marry snivellus Harry was shaking with anger and hurt beyond belief , Dumbledore he could understand hell even weasley and granger he could understand they'd been manipulating him from the start but remus and sirius? The very same guys who picked on snivellus which caused snivellus to bully him? The same guys who nearly killed snivellus in their sixth year for being nosy? If this was the muggle world he could of gotten them done for trying to get involved with a paedophilic rapist but it wasn't and he couldn't attack, harm, kill them or himself and the only way out was for them to kill him he wanted to make them understand what they did to him…. Wait he paused to laugh out loud he had a month before the wedding to get his head around it he'd requested it and they gladly accepted, it wasn't like he wasn't gonna come back but he'd just figured he could the same to them why not, that would show them wouldn't it? So he did what Hermione had warned him never to do, he went back in time to just before he killed voldemort and informed his younger self before he killed voldemort and later made a deal with voldemort who faked is death and disposed of his younger self he hated doing it but it was necessary when the order informed him of the contract he readily accepted calmly surprising them and making them all pleased, he set up the marriage contracts for every single one of them. On his wedding day he said I do and later became pregnant, soon he was asked to be best man for Sirius & Remus's wedding, on the eve of it he put his suit in the washing machine knowing the ring was inside as Severus had put it in the suit; the next day left sirius and remus heart broken and severus beaten to a pulp.

The following Harry asked for a special order meeting assuming it was so Sirius & Remus could marry they all readily agreed "so I assume you're all wondering why I agreed to marry Severus?" "well it was bit of shock but you know we only wants best for you" Sirius said "which is why I also only want what's best for you, you see at first I never readily accepted , I requested a month by myself with no contact to accept it and then I had an idea, you see I couldn't kill, attack, harm any of you including myself but I could do the same to all of you" "what did you do?" dumbledore said going pale, sirius had leapt to his feet " oh the usual, went back in time informed my younger self so he wouldn't kill voldemort, got into an agreement with voldemort, he faked his death by the way, disposed of my younger self, filled out marriage contracts, on your stag night I knew the ring was inside" he informed his godfather "why?" Sirius asked heartbroken "why, you never allowed me your own godson to marry anyone he might actually love so why should I allow you?" "Who do we have to marry?" Remus asked in dread "well moony you're contracted to marry fenir greyback, Sirius your to marry Bellatrix lestrange, dumbledore your marrying voldemort since you have a thing about dark lords, Hermione you're going to marry umbridge, ron your marrying draco, Arthur your marrying luscius, molly your marrying senior crabbe, Fred and George your marrying junior crabbe and goyle, Ginny I brought tom riddle back to this time especially for you hope you enjoy being married to him, Percy your marrying pansy Parkinson, Charlie your marrying rabaston lestrange, bill your marrying Theodore Nott" Harry replied sweetly "not nice is it now you know how I feel?" "Is there any way out of it?" dumbledore asked desperately "yeah, you have to kill me" Harry said they all stood up glaring pulling out their wands and pointing them at him Harry laughed "remember the contract between me and snivellus dumbledore, you kill me the marriage dissolves and your all left rotting in Azkaban with the dementors and no escaping this time" that stopped them all "your all done controlling my life now I control yours oh and black I disowned you as my godfather, I suggest you make dumbledore your godson since your heads shoved up his arse you broke your promise to my parents to protect me and look after me twice, good luck with your love lives" sirius and remus lowered their heads in shame as Harry sneered at them all and left.


End file.
